total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan
Fan is a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Personality Similar to two of his teammates, Fan is a super-fan, especially of Inanimate Insanity. He claims to have watched every single episode and have developed an huge knowledge about every single contestant, which makes the others think that Fan is just another oddball. However, Fan is a well-meaning object and a very helpful asset if the opportunity appears. Appearently, Fan is very good in physical challenges, much to his ignorance, as he states that he spends most of his time uploading blog pages or searching for more knowledge in the computer. Fan has also shown to be a caring person to the others, as he adopted an alien egg as his "son", without knowing how much problems it could bring in the future. Even when others get creeped out by him, Fan's intelligence and knowledge about the game makes him a valuable player, as he knows which are the strong and weak spots of the other contestants. Total Drama Enchanted Forest DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Fan does a cameo in this episode hiding undercover the resemble of a common Chinese fan used by the judge Chris. By the end of the Decathlon, Fan reveals his presence stating to have taken many photos to Paintbrush since it joined to the show. Some of these photos are quite harassing...similarly to the snapshots used by Paintbrush to avenge on Cody. Chris decides to make him the third judge of the jury. Fan gives low scores to Paintbrush and Cody, and instead appreciates the picture made by Noah, sealing his victory together giving an high vote together Gwen. It's unknown how Fan left the Enchanted Forest because he's not seen at the Kick Of Shame and doesn't appear anymore in the next episodes. Total Drama Sky Adventures In this season Fan is extremely sensible and can get upset rather easily, and he seems to be a lot insecure and shy. By the way, he's also very happy and positive towards anyone than Gwen, but tends to annoy sometimes with his theories and blogs about the other contestants. Fan is also slightly egocentric because he states to be tired of his loneliness and be always in the corner, and tries continuously to get the attention recurring to his Internet knowledge. He has also an hidden crush for Test Tube and a particular knack to adopt the little creatures he meets, showing a motherly attitude to them like he does with the Egg. He also starts to improve on his zaniness becoming less lazy and more focused on the game as the season progresses. Shanghai N' Seek Fan is excited to finally and officially join to a reality show more famous than Inanimate Insanity 2: Total Drama! He's proud to have done the big step: from a simple cameo to an effective contestant. He's ready for the fantastic adventure: has brought with himself the phone with the photo camera, the album where to collect the memories of the experience, and of course his adored egg, that he hopes to make hatch soon, during the amazing voyage around the world. At the beginning of the episode, Fan does the unexpected encounter of Test Tube and Paintbrush, two of his old II teammates, while the scientist beaker is happy to see him again, on the contrary Paintbrush seems annoyed, probably it still reminds what Fan did the last time they met in the enchanted forest. On the jumbo jet , after Chris has formed three teams, Fan takes a seat next to his best friend, they first talk about the egg wondering what can be inside it (also there could be the possibility there's just nothing than a shapeless yolk, according to the science of TT, but Fan prefers to refuse this theory), then Fan reads on Internet a rumor about the resurrection of the Dark Magic Book and as asks Test Tube if this can be true, she creeps him with an undefined answer, saying that she already found and destroyed it in a early time. However, there's no time to mull over when you are surrounded by the drama everywhere, Fan doesn't lose anymore time and takes the first shot for his album: a photo of Gwen slapping Cody in return of his unwanted avanches! A classic to start the section dedicated to the love troubles. When the Sneaky Swordfishes are called for the determinant choice of the leader, Fan offers himself as candidate but only to check the reaction of Paintbrush, who predictably supports in order to put him in an uneasy position, easy to get the biggest blame in occasion of a defeat: in the Confessional, Fan explains that after having been a viewer of plenty of reality shows, he knows well this kind of treacherous strategy, that's frequent to see coming from a competitive contestant like the Inanimate Courtney. So is Paintbrush to be nominated leader. After this, Chris opens the trap door and tosses everyone out the plane, but Fan manages to float thanks to his light weight and has a soft land. As the challenge begins, Fan doesn't do much effort to hide, counting on the fact of being mistaken for a common chinese fan, and gets distracted admiring Shanghai with the same astonished eyes of a tourist, until Paintbrush calls him back to duty and scolds him to get a better hideout. After a quick photo shot at Lightbulb's explosion (such a rare event that you can't not save in your album, no?), Fan decides to find shelter inside a local bar. Here he stays inactive for a bit, enjoying the relax and chitchatting with Soap...all of sudden a (pretty?) lady grabs him to flap herself, he starts feeling dizzy more and more trying to warn her, contemporary Bridgette enters in, he eventually pukes on them all, asking sorry soon after and escapes to the exit opening at the wind. Here begins a long pursuit through the crowded and illuminated streets and corners of the downtown: the stream first blows Fan on the roof where Trent is, he's immediately tossed away by the boy but the wind makes him dodge Bridgette again, in the general mess he also finds the time to do a little Cheese's bad pun on the situation, and at the end flutters inside another building. Bridgette attempts to trap him in the bathroom shutting the door before he can fly away, by the way Fan passes through the flit of the air-conduct forcing the surfist to continue the chase in the vent. But it's too late: the other taggers eliminate Trent and Soap, sealing Fan as the last survivor and the Sneaky Swordfishes as the winners of the first class! Fan can finally celebrate the first victory ever provided at all, he eagerly shows all his joy in the Confessional narrating the experience to "Eggy", too. Later, Fan watches the nomination ceremony of the Treacherous Turtles with the intention to pick a photo of the first Fall of Shame of the season for the section elimination time but his phone fails to load in time, and he misses for few seconds the launch of Scott. One, Two, Three, Fort This is an episode of great changes for the Fanboy, that gains a new unexpected friendship just to lose the strongest two. Very eager for the first victory, Fan feels to be at the seventh sky now that he became a fanfavorite judging by the online comments of the fandom of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Infact, it's unbelieving to be at the opposite side of the desktop, being the idol who is worshipped and not the one who worships in the community as in the past! However, Paintbrush brings him back to the solid ground asking for a talk: at first Fan accepts believing there's a typical plot written behind that forces the two rivals to have their first important confront, but the words of Paintbrush shakes him a lot, especially when he/she shows some studies Test Tube did on Fan that seems to prove lot of hidden qualities and skills he always ignored to have until now. Fan does a little reflection on his lazy approach to the life, and, despite believes this is part of a strategy of the same Paintbrush and so an idea of the 4th wall mastermind of the season (the writers), he promises to struggle more since now. Later the plane lands in Helsinki, Finland, Fan looks a bit for the first event to collect for his album until suddenly an avalanche occurs and injures Dakota. Fan is suspicious about the way Test Tube looks at his egg but then realizes that he forgot to cover it from the cold air with the proper blanket, he's also annoyed by Cody that accuses him of sabotage believing he wants to warm...their snow fort! Test Tube instead scolds him saying there's the risk to make the egg hatch with an excess of heat. Fed up of all this mess about his egg, Fan walks back to the plane and returns after some minutes, stating that he put it in a safe place and he's so now ready to do his part. Then Topher has an hard question for him: if the egg is more important than the competition. Fan answers yes, saying that if the choice is between the benefit of a life and the benefit of a prize, he prefers to pick the first. Fan keeps his promise to be more participant staying focused on the challenge even when they hear a loud scream echoing from the empty plane, where there are supposed to be only Cody and Eggy, purposes the idea to build a catapult to Test Tube but gets slightly disappointed when she brags rights of this yet also blushes when she gives him the merit in front of the others. She also lets him the console of the weapon... however he eventually decides to go on the first line directly, asking to be launched over the enemy forts dropping some snowball bombs like an F-54. Much for her concern. Fan flies too low and is hit accidentally by Paintbrush near the end, losing the quote until he splats on the face of Bridgette, again like happened in the first episode! In this way he distracts Bridgette helping Soap to knock down the castle of the Dolphins first, sealing their fate. Sick of Cody boasting about a victory he didn't provide at all, Fan snaps at him and easily block his kick confirming that Paintbrush was always right: even box can beat the Codester in a combat. After having tossed him in the stratosphere, Fan returns quickly on the jumbo jet to check if the egg is still at his place, but discovers he was removed from his suitcase. Panicked, he asks Paintbrush, that went to congratulate with him for his improvement, an hand with the research, gets surprised when the gender freak checks the bag of Test Tube, and really angry when the same Test Tube lies saying that the egg is in the luggage of Cody, believing her just to get disappointed. Asking for an explanation, Fan unintentionally accuses Test Tube that reacts in offense and says they're friendship is OVER. This is the last scene of the episode, Fan stares speechless while the screen fades to the black. Radical Pyramidal Fan has found his egg in the morning but he can't enjoy the second time in the class of the winners knowing that Test Tube hates him by now. Something has been broken between him and her, in fact, when she asks who should keep the egg Fan has no doubt to take and grow it all alone. Then the egg does an unexpected sound, something like a crispy noise...but just for a second. Fan is almost blown outside the plane when Cody opens the window but drifts on the backward stream like a boomerang. He takes revenge for this in a later occasion, pushing Cody in the void right before the jumbo jet lands in the middle of Egypt. He does this at contemporary with Paintbrush, too, to whom he also offers a passage to have a smooth land. Despite he stays more than half of the episode inside the pyramid, Fan has a minor role in the challenge, using the illumination of his me-phone as a source of light and taking photos of the suggestive ambiences that surround him. He and Topher give the shortest word to one of the last enigmas, activating a snare: which best occasion to do a selfie of their weird faces of terror than this? Sucked in the spires of the floor, Fan and Topher spends the rest of the time exchanging their photos like stickers. At the end of the day they seem confirmed to become friends also thanks to this experience, as for example they both have the thought to spread some gossip on Internet about the new forming "Trentgette". He seems indifferent when the winning streak of the Sneaky Swordfishes is broken. Fan is excited because this is the first nomination he does, and obviously votes for Cody's elimination. He flashes a photo when Test Tube kicks him finally in the sky. Farce West Fan is surfing on Internet to discover the reaction of the fandom after the first defeat that ended the winning streak of the Sneaky Swordfishes. In this way he checks the opinions of the other bloggers: they're developing a mixed opinion on the team, put Cody on the bottom of their ranks, and consider Gwen the floater of the season. Something that tickles on her nerves more and more as much as Fan continues to read loudly...she simply can't accept that. Paintbrush stops Fan from reading the blog to the end, to prevent that he spreads more jumpiness in her. When Chris opens the usual trap-door of the plane, Fan lands in tranquility and grabs Test Tube before she touches and shatters on the desertic ground! Fan is pretty excited when Chris explains that the challenge is a Paintball War kind, since "Deer Hunter" was always his most favorite episode ever and he dreamt to take a part to something similar by a life: pumped by the situation, he asks Paintbrush to do a tribal make up on him and the others just to be at all in the role assigned. Gwen offers to be the Manitù of the group. Fan agrees because he thinks this is written in the plot for her: she's going to have finally her Day in Limelight together Noah, that seems more active than usual in this episode exactly like her. While taking photos of the landscape that surrounds him walking on the way that brings to the old town, the light of his phone makes Fan and his whole team to be spotted. Being in the indians, he has to use bow and arrows as weapon, but this is the first time he tries one of this contraption. Fan searches instructions on Internet meanwhile the pitched battle indians vs cowboys gets soon in favor of the enemies: he hits successfully Bridgette at his first shot but remains alone and his forced to hide in a bush. He waits until the Daring Dolphins are distracted by the sudden attack of the bandits to go out there. When even the last of his teammates is eliminated Fan has remained again alone, stays on the hill and prepares a massive attack using all the arrows at contemporary: his arrows take a bit but eventually rain on the town, one splotches on Chris's face, too. By the way the arrows are sent back by Dakotazoid and he surrenders at the destiny to be painted and pawned. Two nominations in a row, what makes Fan feeling optimist is that it's impossible that this losing streak will continue for one episode more, so the Sneaky Swordfishes will have a period of peace soon after this second elimination. Fan votes Gwen utterly convinced that she's the selected one to go home for this episode: she got her first spotlight, acting like the typical Dead in Limelight contestant that did a promise to herself at the beginning of the episode -to convince the fans she's a worth competitor- predictably failed and with this excuse the writers can finally end her adventure. That's why he's astonished and amazed when Gwen is called safe by Chris at the bottom 2, and wonders what happened to the plot. Maybe is this the first little twist planned for the season? Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park This is the episode where the conflict with Gwen reaches the edge. The episode begins and Fan is seen in the Loser Class focused on his favorite business: gossip online. He doesn't talk until people starts talking about the books they brought with themselves during the travel, Fan says he's reading one, too, entitled "Away with the wind" apparently a book of romance whose protagonist is a dreamy fan like him, he blushes admitting he feels a little figured in the protagonist itself. While talking with Test Tube, suddenly Izzy picks the scientist beaker with the intention to flood out her liquid to see what happens, Fan, jealous and worried for his friend, gets angry and threatens her to bash her popularity immediately, by telling on Internet how bad is Izzy so she won't be a fanfavorite anymore! Fan and Topher take both a picture of the particular land of certain contestants and exchange them like stickers. Fan gets immediately fascinated, astonished and distracted gazing at the Lego amusement park of Copenaghen, do not listening much about the challenge: when Paintbrush does an heroic speech talking of hard work and sweat looking for the approval of him, Fan is dumbfounded. However, Fan gives a few contribute providing for the informations about the fears and phobias of the rival contestants and later for the ketchup to simulate the bleeding walls of the Swordfish Haunted House. He buys also the costume to cosplay Mal on Me-bay, suggesting that Topher should dress it on. Gwen and Topher have a different idea: assembles the three objects of the team like a totem to resemble an human mannequin. Fan disagree with the idea and mutters something on Gwen. She's behind him and listens to everything, but the conflict is postponed and Fan accepts believing it's written in the plot. Leaving aside the spat, Fan collaborates to the final works and prepare a very scary and eerie music as background... In the second part of the challenge, Fan is called for the ride on the Dolphin Doomdarer together Gwen and other contestants of the Treacherous Turtles. He's not scared by the fact it goes in the water and says they failed to guess his phobia, but he's wrong: they guessed it. When a screen video appears in front of them narrating a WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET Fan twitches and becomes hysterical in the effort to don't scream. Instead, when it's the turn of Gwen to face her fears that are cute things and New Age music, Fan says it's the ringtone he has on the cellphone, and Gwen gets mad at him to the point to punch him out of the wagon when the ringtone is accidentally played. It's unknown if Fan did this on purpose or unawarely, but sure this accident causes the ultimate conflict because he loses his phone, too. After Gwen's ride is over, an angry Fan accuses her of sabotage. Worst happens next: Gwen tries to recuperate the australian hat of Jasmine but Fan trips her apparently by accident. This easily brings to the confront, as Gwen snaps at him telling what's wrong, Fan retails back that his phone was not a simple accessory but the diary of all his adventures and experiences in both Inanimate Insanity and Total Drama, and she has just tossed it in the sewers. Gwen replies spitting out all the frustration for the several negative comments she has listened from Fan on her count, the Fanboy justifies saying he has only been reading the comments on the Internet and admits to have always considered her a fodder element of the season causing her tears. Feeling guilty after a bit, Fan goes to make amend with her and Topher, explaining he's suffering for the true tension he has finally felt and realized to be an essential cost of taking part to a reality show, like Paintbrush once told him (see: Everything at OJ's). Speaking of Paintbrush, this one gives back to Fan his phone making him happy again. At the end of the day the Sneaky Swordfishes are victorious and Fan takes a picture of the warming hug of joy between Gwen and Topher, but soon after erases it to don't harass the latter. The Sneaky Swordfishes also win an extra competitor taken out from the losers and Fan welcomes him eagerly. Draculean's Keystle Fan is very happy the Sneaky Swordfishes returned to be the winners and the fanfavorites like at the beginning. Reading the comments on the blog, he discovers the fans are starting to ship Gwen and Topher, who don't absolutely appreciate this information and thinks he's trying to spread the spat in the team. Also, Test Tube finds a picture secretely taken by him on the gallery of his phone, nothing that claims to the scandal but Fan blushes a little... Then he gets ready with drink and popcorn to listen to the scary tale narrated by Gwen: eventually he gets more frightened at the part where the protagonist of the story leaves his "poor phone" abandoned to a cruel destiny than at the part where the protagonist is maimed. Fan likes the idea that the journal location is the spooky and epic Castle of Bran, legendary because of the myth of Dracula, but he's not eagered when Chris locks them inside it with a lie, this is a very old trick out of style. Both Fan and Topher have no Wi-Fi connection so they can't help to solve the riddle searching on Internet. The Sneaky Swordfishes decide to split in two groups, Fan goes with the other Inanimate Insanity contestants. Their group is the first to get attacked: first Test Tube then Paintbrush are bitten by the vampire. Fan escapes to the same destiny for a few. In the runaway Fan meets with Jasmine and the other group of the Swordfishes, telling what happened...but Mal appears in front of them all distracting them from the true vampire, that bites Fan and Jasmine soon after. Fan is seen again only back on the plane, complaining for having not taken a picture of himself when he was a vampire, wasting the occasion. The Rattrap In the Loser Class Fan is busy on his usual routine: update blogs, check comments, search on Internet all the new stuff, exc. The most discussed topic this time is the return of Mal, that shocked everyone who watched the last episode of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Before to go, Fan offers Test Tube a passage so she can land safely, but she has already a parachute, so he invites Paintbrush to ride on him. Once at London, Fan somewhat recognizes the Monkswell Mansion revealing to have a full collection of yellow books at home. Fan also guesses the name of the novel it's inspired to: The Mousetrap, a famous story of Agatha Christie. When Chris does a bad pun on this name, Fan raises out from the PC a gif of Cheese famous comic kneeslap. The Sneaky Swordfishes split again in two groups, and Fan goes again with the objects. Again they're the first to get a bad fate: Fan is the 2nd victim of the unknown killer of the mansion. At the nomination Fan and Gwen vote for each other and he's called safe before the bottom 2. A shocking twist happens: Paintbrush quits from the game, because of all the failures and a partial responsibility of Fan to have told him that he's not very popular among the fandom. Feeling guilty, Fan tries to convince it that it's now a fanfavorite, too, but it's too late. By the way, Fan receives a message on his phone from Paintbrush in which he/she encourages him to continue with the good work done so far. The Maine Course This is the first episode where Fan shows his feelings for Test Tube. He's silent, scribbling on the keyboard to update his personal diary, to whom he's talking about her and their progresses... that's what he says to Topher. He tells him to have no idea how to give her the right impression, being a geek but not a scientist. Topher suggests him to increase his scientific knowledge sourcing Internet. Fan offers to help Test Tube in the kitchen searching for tasty recipes and exploits little occasions to show his progresses in the studies of science. By the way, he doesn't speak much for the rest of the episode but gives his contribute. For example Fan agrees with Mike using him to light on the fire for the barbecue but gets slightly scorched in result and only the prompt intervent of Topher saves him from an ash destiny, and later he tells Gwen to make a paper plane of him so he can reach the top of a tree where to provide for the berries and fruits Test Tube asked for the salad. He succeeds at half: bring the berries but shatters Test Tube by accident. He soon revives her with the help of Topher and a Me-store. I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show This morning Fan feels chills all over the body, his body seems about to jolt suddenly and a strange adrenaline flows in his heart...he feels a strange sensation that makes him want to shout it loud: THEY'RE GOING TO JAPAN! The paradise of technologies and cosplayers, HIS PARADISE. Fan can't stay on the seat for the eagerness and shakes Test Tube to make her figure out Where. They. Are! The emotion increases after the land, Fan recognizes the Toho Studios of Tokio, where the most famous show of Japan airs: I Survived a Japanese Game Show. Fan tells to be an huge fan to the point he have watched and rewatched and rewatched and re-re-re-rewatched all the episodes of that show so many times he eventually learnt them at memory. Even if there were only two seasons... He's certain that his experience will sure help. In the meanwhile he waits for his turn at the relay, he enjoys the hilarious performances and the random vicissitudes offered by the teammates and the opponents. Finally Test Tube passes him the baton, he advances with dare, pumped by the adrenaline to be in his favorite reality show, favorite countries, and favorite challenge: The Jellyfish Bridge. He's really confident in the success, yet he slips on a jellyfish soon after and then admits to have underestimated the difficulty of the challenge. (Everything seems easier when you are on the other part of the TV screen...) Suddenly a giant squid appears in the water, coiling the tentacles around him and the other racers but manages to toss a sack of wasabi popcorns in the stomach of the monster, that throws him away to the next lap. The little trick worked perfectly. Fan is proud of himself and hyped for the victory! Best day ever. From Russia with Lurk Nobody is more excited than him for the première episode of the reborn. Fan is overwhelmed by the hypeness because there's so much to update: new predictions on the cast, new interactions to analyze, NEW SHIPS TO MAKE! Fan first dedicates to his team and its new "dynamics" feeling that lot has changed, Test Tube raised from the anonymate and is becoming more relevant while Topher has dropped down the mask of the hero of the situation and returned to his old self, even trying occasionally to steal the show from Chris again. Gwen and Mike also changed somehow, only Fan stayed the same. Still in search of his role in the game, still trying to get a full episode of spotlight, still doing his complicated analysis and blogs about the series and still trying to tell his feelings to the nice scientist... Then Fan is called in private by Test Tube to assist her for an experiment but he declines saying she should try on someone that really needs a boost to his game and Mike just offers once they're back in first class. In the meanwhile, Fan has almost an heartbreak sensing that GWOPHER is being hinted for the first time like he predicted, wished and wanted all the time. He barely holds himself from squaling when sees Topher flirting with Gwen. During both the challenges Fan pushes his teammates all the time to play a major role in the episode do not wanting them to "flow in the background sea" because they are ''the superior team'' according to the statistics. He suggests to use a submarine to dive in the deep deep lake of Bajkal and continues with Test Tube only when it's destroyed by Ken getting in the emergency capsule. Quite ironically for him, Fan keeps pushing his idle team even when Dolphins and Turtles have already passed to the second challenge: Fan's (odd) experience with Internet codes is the key for a victory at the last minute. He struggles a lot but eventually manages to decipher the "bright code" invented by Lightbulb and Brick giving safety and another victory to the Sneaky Swordfishes. Moose Ado About Nothing Fan asks Chris if he can stay in the cockpit with him during the usual recap of the episode in order to collect more informations for his upcoming blog "Chris vs MePhone: similarties and differences." Chris agrees and allows Fan to do the questions he need. The first question is if Chris is able to bring back contestants to life like MePhone does, Chris answers lighting fire on him with a match making Fan to realize how far worse than Me Phone he is as host. Fan barely escapes to death being extinguished by the interns. Since that a running gag of the episode is Fan being terrified at Chris whenever this threatens to use again the fire matches. Fan welcomes Lightbulb in the team but has to deal with her floppy memory like in Inanimate Insanity II: she doesn't remember his name again! However, Fan is focused on something else to care: the hypeness is max because he feels the merge is behind the corner and Fan can't wait to see if his predictions are rigt and which new interactions, rivalries, conflicts, twists are waiting at the horizon. He's also utterly convinced that Sneaky Swordfishes are the superior team and they will win again before the end of the last day before MERGE. Suddenly he's brought to Loser Class by Chris. What's going on? What he's going to do more harmful to him? For once it's a positive thing. Chris offers him the unique occasion to talk with one of the biggest fanfavorites of Total Drama ever and ask him which of the three controversial ships he's into he prefers, which girl he loves more. Emma, Dawn or Izzy?! Fan squeals in waiting...but the answer of Noah is unproper and too neutral as usual. But he had the occasion to ask directly to his favorite, this is enough to be hyper super duper happy! Later Fan doesn't play a major role in the challenges. He suggests to Test Tube to make a substance that helps the sled skid faster on the snow and to get the "electric cables" she needs directly from the source. Fan spends the following challenge in the background being annoyed at Lightbulb's antics and he's genuinely shocked when Chris announces the very early victory of the Daring Dolphins: what happened to the superior team? At the nomination Fan prefers to not vote Gwen for the first time because there's a floater (Lightbulb) that should get the boot now. Disappointed, he assists at the ceremony to the unexpected-expected departure of Mike and signs off the episode together Topher. Grand Trent Auto This is a pitched episode for Fan, still bittered about the reecent defeat of the Sneaky Swordfishes. He's just answering to the several questions on his blogs about it, and not only... Fan has still to tell his feelings to Test Tube and he's getting resigned to the idea he will never do it, but Lightbulb seems to offer to tell her in his place. Seeing Gwen and Topher bickering, Fan wonders if it would be the same between him and Test Tube in an hypothetic future where they become a couple. Then closes the PC for a pause. Unawarely Fan opened saves Test Tube from shattering on the ground after the upteenth crashland but this doesn't prevent her from suffering a fixure that Fan patches tearing off a streak of paper from himself. So romantic. When Chris splits the ten mergers in five pairs Fan is excited to be with his love but the protest of Bridgette about the predictability of the pairs make Chris to change idea and pair him instead with Izzy. Fan is really disappointed but to make things worse there's Lightbulb that randomly breaks Test Tube in splinters! Fan is mad but realizes he's too much a softee to fend for his girl and give Lightbulb what she deserves. In the first challenge Fan is fully absorbed in his remorses and usual overthinking to listen to Izzy, however he finds the courage to confidate to Izzy and she promises to teach him how to become tough. Soon after she leaves him startled running against a car for a mortal stunt: he admits in shock that one thing is watch her on TV and another is watch her on reality while she does this. Now it's his turn. As a proof of his brave Fan has to stop a car for Izzy. He's terrified at the idea but agrees if this is what he needs to become tough enough. Fan is thrown by Izzy against the car and opens to cover the windshield forcing the driver to brake in the middle of the road. Then Izzy can take the control of the car and drive to the box. This lethal experience was really too much for Fan, but this is exactly what he misses to become courageous and finally understands the lesson. With a radically new attitude now Fan swears revenge on Lightbulb and gets it soonest possible they meet again, then forces Chris to download the MePhone app and restore Test Tube. Fan threatens everyone to never underestimate the rage of a fan (like him) because it's the fans reactions and reviews what influence the carreer and a future of a contestant, then walks away with epicness. He did it! Izzy is proud of him but he has one last step to do: tell his love to Test Tube. Something he still can't find the courage for. Fan & Izzy are the only non-winning pair to have not been stopped and arrested by the cops. Fan votes and personally kicks Lightbulb off the plane at the end of the Ceremony but too late to shut her mouth from telling his secret. Oh-oh... Finding Dawn... As a reward to have not been involved in the suicidal mission organized by Brick, Fan is suddenly given the immunity by Chris and is allowed to spend the whole day on the plane together the equally safe Test Tube. He watches the misadventures of the Dolphins trio on TV when suddenly he hears the familiar sound of a breaking beaker: Test Tube again. Fan wonders how this could happen but can't get any logical solution. After she's revived, Fan notices a certain oddity in her behavior, worries for her health and panics at all when she faints in front of him! Trying to keep calm in this situation, Fan searches on Mehoo Answers hoping that some fellow II users can give him a serious help. After an undetermined wait an user called (Nickel) The Most Hated seems to give the obvious solution but Fan, oh Fan, he's too awkward and panicked to kiss her, but he HAS TO DO RIGHT NOW. Ah, what a magic moment, the dream he kept inside for all this time has been finally fulfilled with this kiss. Test Tube gets alive back soon after and says the unexpected, that she loves him. At the beginning Fan is astonished and uncertain about, maybe this is another experiment she's doing with him but when she denies...this is his reaction. Fan celebrates the moment jumping in mid-air for the happiness: this is the proof that love is also possible for the objects. Fan is seen sitting in the audience at the Sydney Opera House where the second challenge takes place and writes a R.I.P blog for Cody when he kisses Gwen all of sudden. Fan has returned to vote Gwen as usual but didn't see the blindside coming this early and comments saying that there must have been a mole in the apparently peaceful and united quartet of the Dolphins. Deleted Episodes The Maledition of the Black Pearl Fan is updating his diary. On one side he's still excited for the experience lived in Japan from which he taken a tamagotchi as souvenir and to give a brother to Eggy, on the other side he's disappointed to have not yet been able to tell TT his feelings for her. In the Confessional Fan says that he has always wondered why it was this difficult on TV for lovers to tell their feelings out, now he's living the same situation and understands. When Mike causes an intestinal war in his new team and gets stolen of the map by Brick, Fan calls the Sneaky Swordifshes back to duty, for once, and runs after the rivals. Fan is actually more silent and focused than usual today. He gets excited discovering the last part of the challenge is a pirat battleship, because he plays always that game on PC and has an appreciable aim. However, he never gets at the cannon placement, limiting to be the eyes of the team watching constantly at the enemy ships and warning if something important happens to them. Fan isn't happy when Chris change some rules and says that this is exactly the reason why he's hated by the fans. When the Treacherous Turtles and the Daring Dolphins forms an ally and aim all at their ship, Fan says that he expected his team to lose from the beginning, as this usually happens to a team that takes a too long non-elimination streak. His prediction becomes true when the ship is sunk. Fan's nomination is the usual Gwen, and he says he's expecting to see the turn villain of someone, as always happens at the middle of a reality show. In fact, this happens when Mike is announced eliminated and reveals to be Mal. The Last Luau in Tahiti I Con Go Further Outback to the Ocean Origins I Like to Win it Win it The K.O.R.O.R Training Course Fan spent the night in First Class having been 2nd placed in the previous challenge. He compliments with the first classified for his winning streak but warns him about the risk to become a target for the future: Fan knows that when a competitor wins too much the others looks at him as a threat. Despite the truth in his words, Trent asks him why he always acts in this way, telling people statistics and Internet rankings instead to get with more average topics, and the Fanboy confesses to feel very awkward and irrelevant for people out of the PC. Therefore, this is the only way he knows to get the attention. Fan is most of all upset because Test Tube is ignoring him most of the times while he can't find the courage to tell his love if she behaves in this way. Love that (in brackets) he developed after having seen all the Fantube shipping online. Trent gives him some tips that could help him break the ice. Later, Fan exits from First Class to talk with Test Tube and remains a little surprise and disappointed when hear her rankings putting Gwen on the top 3, and renounces to tell her for the moment. When Chris explain that the challenge will be underwater, Fan awkwardly asks his attention in every way possible, being constantly ignored and blown away, and eventually gets it: the problem is that his paper body doesn't allow him to swim under the surface of the ocean, then Chris puts him inside a plastic bubble. Once properly equipped, Fan is the first to dive and merge with the right missile. At the beginning he shoots at Gwen as usually for the sake of the continuity, but Test Tube aims at him out of no apparent reasons making Fan really upset and the anger makes him bitterblooded and competitive. Fan holds the inner rage and advances to the next rounds shooting at Gwen and Jasmine alternatively, getting eventually eliminated together the latter close to the end, and unusually annoyed for this. Is he maybe becoming finally more competitive than emotional? After the challenge, Fan pushes Test Tube aside and walks back to the plane, sighing. He votes her out with regret, conscious to break the continuity of the narration for the first time, but this is not the moment to care about this, it's not in the script this time. Fan is convinced that it's better that Test Tube goes away from the reality show since the competition has spoiled her completely at this point. He's also worried because of Mal, that already tried several times to shatter her, and that's why he cuts the tiebreaker suspense tossing the best friend outside in the sky with extreme sorrow. Two Sixcilies, Four aces and a Queen of spades Appearences Trivia He's the only Inanimate Insanity male character competing in this series so far because Paintbrush has an unknown gender yet to be revealed officially. He's also the only Inanimate Insanity character to have kept his original roleplayer and was never even subbed by somebody else. Despite having little to no interactions Fan and Bridgette are somehow related in the series: *Most of Fan's victories were provided in a way that regarded Bridgette: he escaped from her several times during the first episode providing for the victory of his team being the last surivor member of the hide n' seek, he splatched accidentally on her face in the second episode making her unable to see, and he guessed that the contestants the Turtles were talking in code about was Bridgette. *On the contrary the best performances of Bridgette happened whenever Fan didn't perform well or was under the radar. Major examples are Draculean's Keystle, The Maine Course and Moose Ado About Nothing. Gallery TDSKA_Fan_3.png|Fan's official cover for TDSKA. Fan_conf.png|Fan reveals to know perfectly that Paintbrush is trying to put him in the wrong spotlight. TT_secret.png|Fan is crept for a second when TT says to have found (and destroyed) the D.M.B. Swordfishes_argue.png|Fan takes a selfie with his team. Hide_better.png|Paintbrush orders Fan to struggle more in the challenge. Fan_at_shanghai_bar.png|Fan is relaxing in a chinese bar... Fan_and_geisha.png|When suddenly a chinese geisha uses him to flap herself. Fan_sick_1.png|This is not going to end well... Fan_sick_2.png|..warned her. Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Fan is the last member of his team to have not been tagged. Fan_escapes_Bridgette.png|Thanks to the wind, Fan escapes from Bridgette... Topher_Oriental_Tower.png|Fan's flying over the Oriental Tower... Fantastic.png|Fan-Tastic! Fantopher_trap_flash.png|Fan makes a weird face for the selfie while he's falling in the trap together Topher! Swordfish_first_ceremony.png|Fan attends the first barf bags ceremony of the Sneaky Swordfishes. Fantias_face.png|Fan is petting motherly his little Eggy forgetting to be in front of the Confessional Camera. Indians_vs_cowboys.png|Fan with the rest of the Indian Swordfishes about to attack the town. Fan_indian.png|Fan learns how to use a bow. Fanvotegwen.png|Fan votes Gwen sure this is her "Death in Limelight" episode in the plot. Swordfish_2nd_ceremony.png|He gets astonished that she's not eliminated eventually. First_class_morning_az-take.png|Fan and Test Tube discuss about the egg. Malkawaiitorture.png|Mike activates the kawaii cute mode of the batisphere but Fan doesn't get scared. NOINTERNETFEAR.png|THE NIGHTMARE OF FAN: A WORLD WITHOUT INTERNET. Can you imagine it without scream? Japanesepisodekover.png|Fan gets excited at the idea to take part to his favorite japanese show ever. Jellyfish_Bridge_Fan.jpg|Fan has some problems with the jellyfishes. Jellyfish_Bridge_Giant_Oktopus.jpg|A giant octopus strikes in, courtesy of the host. Fan of course takes a pic of it. Sneaky_Swordfishes_Jap_Victory.jpg|Fan celebrates the victory of the Sneaky Swordfishes! BajikalFantube.png|Fan and Test Tube in the submarine. BrightCode.png|Fan has initially no clues about who the Turtles are talking about.... Fandeciphers.png|...but eventually finds the solution. Fanizzy GTA.png|Izzy teaches Fan how to become ice n' cool. Wasted.png|Fan gets his revenge on Lightbulb. Ford TT Fanizzy.png|Fan and Izzy introduce the "Ford TT" tuned by them. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:King Flurry